Simplemente Navidad
by Quiclla ampi
Summary: Simplemente una Navidad como cualquiera... Tal vez lo curioso sería que es la Navidad de ELLOS. MrxM BxR y mas adelante YYxY y SxJ, review y... Nada mas, solo que disfruten el fic nn.
1. Default Chapter

Marhaba!

Bueno este es mi fic de bakura/ryou y marik/malik... si sale bien y la materia gris tira para mas, próximamente seria un yami/yugi y seto/joey también nn

Acá en este capi por si acaso menciono a algunos personajes con sus nombres americanos y japoneses los cuales son izhisu/ isis y también odión/ rishid... creo que nada mas me falta mencionar, claro sin antes dejar en claro que yugi-oh no es mío, claro por que si no lo digo me comen viva (abusivos!!! �O�.. nah! Mentira, tengo muy en claro que no es mío uu)... bueno este... un lapsus U... en todo caso les dejo el fic

--

****

----------- Salto Temporal ---------

- Los cazadores y el que iba a ser cazado se miraron profundamente, en algún momento irían a atacar, no se sabía cual lo iría a hacer primero, solo que esos no se quitaban la vista en ningún momento, no podrían bajar la guardia, eso podría ser un error fatal, solo se vio que el enemigo (o sea el que iba a ser cazado u.uU) volteo para luego irse en marcha lo mas rápido que podía o que su pobre cuerpo aguante... y al ver esto uno de los cazadores el cual era ojilavanda grito- ATRAPEN A ESE PAVO!!!!!!

----------- Fin del Salto Temporal ------

Todo comienza en la típica ciudad de Domino, donde un joven egipcio de cabellos color arena, ojos índigo claro madrugaba todos los días, bueno si madrugar era levantarse cerca del medio día, si era así, el si lo hacia, pero este día sus sueños serían interrumpidos por un gran y prolongado "BOOOOM", aquel ruido lo levanto, aunque estaban en víspera de navidad y como eso significaba "VACACIONES!!!! -", ignoro el llamado de su hermana haciéndose pasarse por dormido, solamente que eso no duraría mucho…

-Malik, levántate!!!- dijo su hermana por noventa y nueve vez-

-gruñido departe de Malik que significaba "no molestes!"-

-Mmm… muy bien hermanito duerme tranquilo .- dijo con un tono dulzón que no era muy bueno que digamos-

-El joven egipcio noto aquello y sabría que su hermana no se rendía tan fácilmente, sería mejor que se levantara o si no… no pensó en lo demás ya que el ocio fue mayor y el pensamiento de "que puede tramar?" rodeo su mente, así que simplemente se acurruco mas en su cama, ya pues el frío era mucho-

-Muy bien hermanito iba a limpiar el departamento, pero como nos sobra energía me iré de compras, pues sabrás que tendré un viaje en unas pocas horas y tu como buen chico te encargaras de limpiar absolutamente todo, o si no mmm… lo lamentaras terriblemente -lo último lo dijo con una entonación única-

-La palabra "limpieza" lo hizo levantarse y de inmediato estaba cerca de la puerta, tendría que impedir que su "linda hermanita" se fuera, por que si se esforzaba en verse como corderito apunto de ser degollado y lo hacia muy bien, su hermana se compadecería, y el había practicado mucho, pero su hermana fue mas astuta, ya que todo lo dijo en la puerta y se había ido antes de que Malik se levantara- rayos!!!, ishizu T-T –dijo mientras salía dispuesto a seguirla, lo hubiera hecho si el frío no habría invadido su cuerpo, ya que solo se encontraba en boxer (n.a.:OO!!!...°�°) pero como demonios estaría así, si se había acostado con una pijama de invierno?!! – que demo--- - no acabo la frase puesto a que se acordó de que a la noche su yami había estado muy lindo y pues eso explicaba su cansancio, al recordar su linda noche una sonrisa divertida y psicópata pasaron por sus labios, seguro que su yami le habría puesto los boxer, pero… por que el no estaba cuando se levanto?!, por que se había dormido abrazado con su yami por eso es que no tuvo frío en la noche, y de seguro marik se había ido en la mañana puesto que a esa hora sintió un frío tremendo, y si que tendría que tener una muy buena excusa, ya que uno! No era para nada normal que marik lo soltara fácilmente, y dos! Se había congelado en la mañana, si que tendría que tener una muy buena excusa.

-Suspiro por un momento, tendría que limpiar toda la casa pero habría que verle el lado bueno! Lo de la navidad no sonaba mal y si tenía que arreglar la casa significaba adornarla como el quisiera y nada mas que la navidad para aquello- muy bien! Hay un gran trabajo por hacer o- dijo con aliento mientras se dirigía a su habitación a abrigarse, no había nadie en el departamento, puesto a que solo vivía con su hermana y marik, aunque su hermano, Rishid nunca podía ir a verlos, por el trabajo y eso decía que solo lo veían cuando viajaban a Egipto, pero bueno el no vendría para esa época, Ishizu se iba a demorar, marik no sabia donde estaba y no habría problema con el, así que nadie le impediría que se respirara la Navidad en su departamento…

-Ishizu entro al departamento tal vez con la idea de que su hermano se haya vuelto a dormir, pero ni bien entro se quedo sorprendida, estaba todo reluciente y tenía muy buenas decoraciones, si que Malik se había lucido, ella pensaba que iba a realizar su viajes mientras pensaba "que porquería debe estar mi casa ToT" pero ya no lo pensaba así, simplemente se fue a abrazar a Malik mientras que en un tono algo dramático le decía- No lo puedo creer! Tu haciendo esto! TT, llamemos a Shadi, odion, que mañana es el fin del mundo!!!!

Hey ya esta bien! Que alboroto, si aunque ni yo mismo lo creo e limpiado el departamento y por aquello y la decoración, que tengo de premio! -- -extendiendo la mano para ver si llegaba al corazón de su hermana y se compadeciera de el y le diera algo… aunque el no lo había especificado-

Un abrazote de tu hermana!!! –dijo ishizu en tono dulzón ignorando completamente a su hermano- O

- Así estuvieron hasta que se escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta por lo que ella fue a abrir-

****

--

Un peliblanco venia caminando, preguntándose que diría tal vez ...

- "Cordiales mañanas señorita , seria tan amable de hacernos disponible le su departamento?"... nah!!! Ni a balas!!! o - "Déjeme darle un saludo amable dama, solicitamos con urgencia que usted nos brinde una pequeña colaboración la cual consiste en prestarnos momentáneamente su modesto departamento nn" – "Me dirijo a usted con un fraterno"... no!!!!! Otro... "promoción de Navidad!!!! Llévenos a vuestro departamento gratis!!!!" (-n.a.: o.oU cuidado con fans ..?)... noooo!!!!...-

- Y pues así nuestro pequeño amiguito siguió viendo las maneras de cómo hacerle hasta que llego a una...-

–hola queridísima Ishizu, mi lindo, apuesto, sexy, inteligente, etc, etc, etc,… mmm… no hay que resumirlo, hola queridísima Ishizu, mi yami tuvo un pequeño problema y con la ayuda de un psicópata hicieron volar el departamento, podríamos quedarnos? –mientras se dirigía al curioso departamento que tenía escrito "Ishtar" al estilo, egipcio muy pero muy antiguo, seria tal vez por que un marik se había encargado de hacerlo y ponerle un hechizo para que nadie lo borre, pero bueno simplemente toco la puerta y Ishizu le abrió, y este paso por decir lo que se había memorizado en el camino-

… Podríamos quedarnos? -- - poniendo la cara mas dulce y tierna que tenía, la cual sabia que siendo el mismísimo corazón de isis se tenía que partir en mil pedazos y dejarlo pasar-

- Viendo la cara de cordero a punto de ser degollado solo le quedaba el aceptar... por el momento no pensaría en los destrozos que podrían causar el yami de su hermano y de ryou, al ver la cara de este tan angelical como siempre pues... a veces pensaba, que era mas que obvio que el otro era su contraparte -.-U, la cosa era cuando ellos se juntarían pobre de su departamento, pero eso lo pensaría cuando sea muy tarde u.uU, solo con un suspiro frustrado del no poder negarse dijo- pasa ry-- -se quedo ahí... por que...-

- Sip, un rostro muy angelical nn, rostro que cambio a su sonrisa maniática y psicópata para luego gritar con una sonrisa satisfactoria- hikary!!!! Ya encontré departamento!!!! -

****

--

- Yacía una hora que Isis tendría a todos los habitantes del departamento aburridos pro su charla, bueno no habría problema por ryou, por el normal, hasta pasaba a su hermano por le hecho de que el albino menor lo podría controlar... pero quien controlaba a los 2 mayores?, por ello se debía aquella charla, resumida! Solo lo mas importante!!!!- ... y eso es todo .... ahora prometen que cumplirían? � -dijo especialmente dirigido para el par de "angelitos"-

Lo juramos!!! –dijeron los 2 levantando la mano derecha-

-No! A la egipcia no se la irían a hacer tan fácilmente por que de inmediato fue y los aparto del sillón bien, los desgraciados no tenían los dedos cruzados pro la espalda... mmm... los miro asesinamente y dijo – muy bien, entonces todo quedo muy claro �o� –para que luego bastara un segundo para que este sonriendo cosa que por el cambio drástico de genio los asusto un poco- muy bien hermanito te dejo - - dijo en tono dulzón, para luego pasar a despedirse a cada uno pero claro! Sin antes jalarle los cachetes, y los que no tenían cachetes para jalarles, piña pues, para algo existía la lipo –o- -

(n.a.: bueno claro cruzarlo pies a falta de los dedos... puede que si u.u)

- Escucharon aquella puerta al cerrar, SE HABIA IDO!!!!!!!! Solo se escucho un suspiro en conjunto de alivio, ahora tenían el departamento sin alguien que sea su sombra -.-U... aunque ya se acercaba la hora del lonchecito así que seria algo liviano, pan con hot dog y su café … aunque los hikaris presentes tuvieron una duda, como era eso de que el departamento habría volado? oO-

-Simplemente En aquel momento basura miro a marik culpándolo y este se hizo el loco viendo hacia otro lugar-

-- Flash Back --

Claro! Siempre levantándolo por que el desgraciado no puede despegarse de la cama y que decir de Malik!!! Y eso ni siquiera por que quedamos en hacerle el desayuno a nuestros aibous!!! –dijo un irritado bakura que camina hacia el departamento de los Isthars en especial a buscar a marik-

-Ya abría llegado al departamento, al cuarto y ahí vio a marik que abrazaba a Malik… así que dijo molesto- marik!... –sin respuestas- marik!!! –sin respuestas- marik!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –sin respuesta- CARAJO MARIK!!!! –dijo esta vez agarrando la frazada con la que se cubrían y sacándola para luego rápidamente volver a ponerla a su lugar y darse la vuelta totalmente rojo… esos 2 habrían tenido una noche un tanto "ocupada"…-

Que pasa ladrón? Por que no volteas? . -dijo divertidamente aunque seguía un tanto adormilado… pero bueno, como perderse una oportunidad para joder a bakurita? nn-

-Le acababa de salir una "venita" ahora quien sabe todavía seguía rojo o bien por el incidente de unos momentos atrás o el lindo comentario nñ- so.lo cam.bia.te –dijo molesto-

Esta bien, esta bien no te me esponjes –Dijo a mala gana mientras se comenzaba a cambiar… tendría que cambiar también a su hikary… se moriría de frío… así que comenzó a ponerle su boxer-

-Bakura volteo al ver a marik ya cambiado y que estaba yéndose a buscar pantalón y playera para su hikary!!! Demonios lo que iban a hacer era un desayuno!!!!! Y se tenían que apurar!!! No por nada a el también le costo separarse de ryou en la mañana el cual entre dormido le rogó que se quedara- MARIK VAMONOS!!!! –grito enfurecido para agarrar el cuello de la playera de marik y llevarlo arrastrado-

-Ya en la cocina de su departamento con sumo cuidado de no levantar a ryou el Bakura se encontraba friendo las papas y pronto se encargaría de las salchichas aunque se le acababa el aceite… mmm… mejor decirle a marik que se estaba encargando de preparar los platos, cubiertos, etc, que le pasara el aceite- oye, pasate el aceite –dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a lo que estaba friendo-

-Mmmm…. Mmmmm…mmmmm… cual era el aceite? .. … sabía que era un líquido… ah! Ese debería de ser! nn , así que el paso una botellita…- toma –dijo y siguió con lo suyo-

Gracias –dijo arrastrando las palabras, pues le costo un tanto, pero bueno, a vaciar una parte del aceite… extraño aceite… aunque no tendría tiempo de mirarlo hasta que lo vacío y basto que una gota cayera en ve de la sartén al fuego para que se comience a incendiar todo, pero esperen! Primero fue una gran erupción de la cual tuvierón el gusto de gozar … habría que verle el lado bueno no? � - MARIK ESTO ES GASOLINA!!!! O !!! NO ACEITE!!!!

****

-- Fin del Flash Back--

Algún idiota que se confundió de líquidos –dijo bakura sin prestar atención al rostor de un marik enfurecido-

Si, claro y otro idiota que ni se dio cuenta… -dijo de la nada-

-Los 2 hikarys se miraron un tanto confundido, pero hasta que sus yamis les contaran lo sucedido solo esbozaron una carcajada de sus labios para luego darles un beso en la mejilla, sip, sea como sean, los amaban…-

-Así siguió su lonche hasta que decidieron ir a dormir puesto a que mañana sería un gran día… preparar su Navidad, comprar el pavo, etc… un día muy cansado quien sabe... pero bueno...-

****

--

Yap!

Hasta ahí dejo el primer capi, bueno espero que les haya gustado y se compadezcan de esta pobre muchacha (¿?) que les pide reviews ;;... bueno el punto es que espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible -.-U y de todo corazón les repito que ojalá les haya gustado y... Feliz Navidad! o


	2. Comprando la cena de noche buena

****

Marhaba! .. que felicidad tuve reviews -... ;; que emoción ToT

Muy, muy y mas muy agradecida por sus reviews nn, bueno respondo los linods reviews, primero, y de ahí paso por lo del fic, y ya saben que yugi-oh no me pertece (como me pertenecería si estoy mas misia que el chavo -.-U?

Y pues a contestar los lindos reviews:

Diosa Atena: Pues, al parecer como que el fic se me a cambiado un tanto y creo que será mas que nada humor, aunque tratare de también de hacer mas partes de romance, y como se que te gusta, la pareja de los albinos, aunque no toco mucho el romance puesto a que recién comienzo a escribir pues no se que tal salga -.-U, en todo caso gracias por el review y ojalá te guste este capi nn (trate de hacer aquel ambiente entre los 2 albinos pero no se si lo abre logrado, lo dudo U).

****

Nami Shion: Gracias por decir aquello de mi fic o, por que lo menos que quiero es que tratando de que sea humor salga algo monse -.-U, en todo caso, te agradezco el review y espero te guste el capi .

****

Lubumi: Sip, esas parejas también me gustan mucho esas parejas, siempre me han gustado los yamis x hikaris, en todo caso tratare de tomar también en cuenta l de romance, pero no creo que me salga mucho -.-U, pero en todo caso ahí te dejo el fic deseando lo disfrutes nn.

****

Kida luna: Gracias por el review nn, ah! Y lo del pavo, pues eso por medio avance la historia se sabrá n.n, por cierto me gusta tu nick... aunque no se por que casi siempre leo en ver de "kida" lo traduzco en mi intelecto u.uU como "kaida", no se por que, pero me gusta el cambio de tu nick . Por otro lado, estas en slasheaven si no me equivoco me equivoco u.uU, pero en todo caso creo que ahí publicas solo NC-17, para sete sincera creo que me parece mejor con tal ahí no eliminan los fics uu y es en español o (especialmente por que me jalan duro en ingles -.-U mis notas son pésimas! U).

Seh! Tienes razón Ishizu sádica!... vendrá de familia? O.oU... y si! Rex tiene también tiene razón a Odion le da ataque si mira como quedo la casa u.uUUU.

Pues para explicar lo último... primero me tengo que recordar que era lo último... yap! ya lo leí UUUUUU (mi memoria no es muy buena que digamos -.-UUUUUU) eso se explica en este capi ..

****

ShadowGM: Hola! O si! Gracias por el reviews y por lo ánimos que me das, aparte de que me ayudas a dejar mi flojera a un lado para poder escribir -.-U... y recordar que tengo una deuda muy grande con la gente que se molesta en mandarme reviews U.

Yo también estoy feliz por haber subido el capi, por que si no nunca lo iba a subir u.uU y sip, hay que seguir viendo las andanzas de piña y piñita XDDDD, todavia me da gracia decirles así XD.

****

La Diosa Din: Bueno gracias por decir eso de mi fic U, la verdad trato de que salga bien, como supongo todos lo harán, y sip, me encanta el yaoi, en especial el Marik/ Malik nn, y me gustan las parejas yami/ hikari, aunque yo con un yaoi estoy feliz, no necesariamente un lemon , bueno al igual gracias por tu review.

****

Ahora sip, al fic , pero sin antes volver a decir que estoy totalmente agradecida por los reviews O.

****

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**__**

Comprando la cena de noche buena...

-o-

Muy bien seria hora de dormir y pues el cuarto de Isis NO se toca, ni pensarlo -.-U el de Odion tampoco por si las dudas no, de ahí se venia con sus historias de maleficios nuevos, ni pensarlo quedaba descartado, solo quedaba el de ellos, con tal habrían 2 camas, pero por ahorrar solo dormían e una, los 2 tendrían que sufrir el poco espacio que había... pero que se le iba a hacer?... -

-o-

Ya habría amanecido, y si, ya deberían haberse levantados esos 2, y si! Desde hace rato Malik y ryou estaban haciendo el desayuno... solo con la diferencia que ellos no volaban un departamento completo -.-U y si! Esos 2 desgraciados no se iban a levantar, a eso se debió que dejaran un despertador cerca de la hora que los 2 hikarys terminaran de hacer el desayuno, claro que hasta delantales y todo llevaban-

Sonó aquel despertador por eso el ojilavanda en medio de gruñidos le dijo al albino "apaga el despertador "-

Este también gruñó por que no quería y se le entendió "anda apágalo tu ��", claro no estaría de buen humor lo querían levantar! Para apagar esa endemoniada cosita que sonaba!-

ARG!- se le escucho antes de que agarrara el aparato y se lo lanzaba en la cabeza a Bakura y el choque con su cabeza sonó... por así decirlo terriblemente fuerte...-

MALDITA SEA! -grito furioso mientras le tiraba la cosita esa al idiota ese que se habría atrevido tirarselo, estampándoselo en plena cara, pero era obvio que el ahora herido no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas, así comenzó la pelea de tirarse cosas uno al otro-

Bueno Ryou y Malik ya habrían acabado con tal el desayuno fue simple, corizo napolitanos, sacarle el relleno ponerlo a la sartén y encima hecharle huevo como quien dice para acompañar (N.A: yo e probado y a mi personalmente me encanto �, aparte de ser fácil es rico, bueno a mi me encanta la fritura nnUUUUU y odio todas las verduras u.ú... pero como que me estoy desviando de tema ooUUUU), así pues al acabar decidieron ir cada uno por su yami... aunque no contaron el que recibirían 2 almohadones en pleno rostro-

Si! Como no iba a gritarles! HABIA RECIBIDO UN MALDITO ALMOHADON EN LA CARA, y si! Ese Ishtar estaba fuera de quicio así que se deshizo rápidamente de la almohada para poder gritar aunque se quedo con la boca abierta...-

MALDITA SEA PAR DE IMBÉCILES! AHORA MISMO ARREGLAN TODO Y POBRE DE QUE VUELVAN A ESTAR CON ESE JUEGUITO! -dijo un Ryou sacado de sus casillas, quien sabe, fue el recibir algo relativamente pesado en el rostro que hiciera que su carácter angelical se desvaneciera por un rato-

Se preguntaban por que estaba boquiabierto?... bueno supuestamente a él le tocaba gritar así... pero como que le ganaron?... aunque si quiera no tenia un rostro se le podría tomar como, la expresión era de alguien apunto de entrar en shock y también de traumado... mmm... Marik se veía lindo así, y sabría que Ryou opinaría lo mismo si estuviese de buen humor viendo al profanador... ya se le pasaría, bueno eso era lo mejor -.-U -

****

-o-

Claro! Se molesto mas que nada conmigo! Maldito idiota! �� -dijo un enojado Bakura el cual estaba lavando los cubiertos y platos sucios donde desayunaron aquella mañana-

Pues no fue solo mi culpa, te haré recordar XP – dijo mientras su deber era el secar todo lo que Bakura lavaba, bueno también tenia que admitir que ese cambio especialmente en el como le decía Bakura cuando se dejaba llevar "su angelito" o algo que sea con ángel, si que le asusto aquel grito -.-U-

CALLATE! Tu tienes la culpa y lo demás me vale! �� -dijo el peliblanco mayor mientras se iba puesto a que termino de hacer lo suyo y dejaba a Marik con cara de "y a este que carajos le pasa? ÒÓ?"-

Poco después de que Marik por fin acabara de hacer lo suyo pues al salir del cuarto de cocina se dio con la sorpresa que lo estaban esperando para ir a comprar el pavo?... que demonios era eso? ..?... aunque no le importo cuando le dijeron que era rico y que se podría comer lo que quiera de ese pavo, por que no creían que se acabaría uno (N.a: es rico para mi si, pero no cuando lo comes mañana, tarde y noche! TT)-

-o-

(P.O.V. de Marik)

Muy bien ahora era el hecho de bajar rápido claro por lo cual casi me voy de cara! tratando de hacer lo mismo que los malditos niñitos esos! que juegan y se deslizan por la baranda de la escalera, QUE SE DIGA QUE TODOS AQUELLOS QUE JUEAN ESO SE VAYAN INMEDIATAMENTE AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS!. ATTE: Marik.-

Todo el camino para tomar aquel bus que los llevarían a donde estaba aquel lugar o bueno para ser mas exactos un edificio que se especializaba en vendes carnes y todo aquello... tenia el nombre parecido a la de esas cosas de 4 patas enorme... "San Bernardo"!... si ese era por que su hikari siempre lo corregía por que siempre se equivocaba entre la empresa esa y la raza "San Fernando" uú ja! Su contraparte era el único que lo podría corregir!-(N.a: bueno es que si a veces también me equivocaba uu, por que en mi país así se llama la línea de comidas nnU)

"QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!" -me digo mentalmente mientras veo al bus en el que nosotros íbamos a ir... por todos los dioses! No vamos a alcanza... puesto a que si veo bien toda la gente que se iba a subir era un manchón de mierda-

(Fin del F.O.V de Marik)

Auch! Hey! No! Arg! -se quejaba Marik que a cada rato estaba siendo aplastado aunque no era el único y solo era el principio por que recién habrían entrado, entendió al instante que conseguir sitio era como su salvación y en el paradero donde subieron estaba bajando unas 5 personas a lo mucho y eso que subieron mas de 20 personas más!... bueno cada uno se va por sus asientos!... había encontrado 2 asientos vacíos y miro asesinamente al tipo que quería coger esos 2 asientos, pero cuando se iba a sentar sintió como su hikari lo jalaba enfurecido al parecer habría encontrado en aquellas filas de 1 asiento uno libre, lo hizo sentarse enfurecido ahí y este se sento encima de el para que luego le diga-

Maldita sea Marik! No recuerdas acaso! -dijo mirando furiosamente a su yami, para luego cambiar su mirada por un pícara- Tenemos que ahorrar dijo luego aparte de acomodarse, presionar sus labios contra los del egipcio mayor-

Los albinos, pues ellos estaban en la parte del final si bien los 2 consiguieron un asiento para cada uno y juntos se veía que el menor de ellos estaba asomado para el lado de la ventana con la vista perdida por el paisaje (N.a: si le llaman así a edificio, edificio y mas edificio u.uU), no se habría hablado con su compañero desde que estalló por el objeto que le cayo en el rostro... aunque... se estaba comenzando a arrepentir por ello... y si estaba viendo el "paisaje", sentía como si no pudiera ver a quien preferiría que sea su paisaje...-

Por todos los dioses en verdad ya no podría soportar más... si lo sentía, lo sentía infinitamente, nunca debió de hacer aquello! Rayos! Supuestamente la iban a pasar bien, o bueno... pero no, tenía que solucionar aquello, y por lo que se trataba de su orgullo, maldita sea! Una cosa era los otros, otras sus amigos, y otra muy importante era SU hikari, con su hikari no habría nada de eso de ser orgulloso, por que sabía que lo que se jugaba no era cualquiera, si no, su pequeño ángel, y eso era lo que en la vida jugaría... aunque como pedirle disculpas?-

Oh! Maldita la hora en que se molesto! Maldita sea el momento en que grito! Maldita sea la decisión que tuvo al hacer por así decirlo una distancia con el! Maldiba a seguir maldiciendo mentalmente cuando salió de sus pensamientos puesto a que...-

Ángel... -le dijo tomando suavemente sus manos como si fuera una delicada rosa las cuales al mínimo movimiento sin cuidado se destrozarían- yo... siento... no quise, debí... lamento... creí... ojalá hubiese... arg! -no podría decirlo pro ello solo dijo aquella palabra en modo de ruego... suplica- perdóname... -solo se vio como el rostro del más pequeño se ilumino de la nada mientras prácticamente saltaba hacia sus brazos mientras los abrazaba del cuello y a la vez lo besaba-

****

-o-

Bueno que se diga que cuando llegaron a su destino, a aquel almacenamiento de cenas de Navidad donde pasarían esta si la cola nunca avanzaba!... segundos pasaron, minutos también, uy y las horas que decir, hasta que llego el momento, bravo! Avanzaron aquella cuadra! O!... quedaban 9 nnU...-

Si bueno dejar que sus yamis caminen cerca de ahí para que no les agoten mas la paciencia, por que aquella larga cola ya los habría hecho fastidiar un poco pero bueno... "piensa positivo!" nada que un par de helados no lo calme nn... con tal que podrían hacer sus yamis?... grave error...-

****

-o-

Y comenzaría aquella misión por así decirlo, no seria difícil, no para alguien con tanta experiencia como el, por lo tanto seria de lo mas sencillo entrar, bien, ahí estaría la puerta de atrás y una ventana, no, no iba a ser el idiota que pasaría por la ventana y se diera cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, pero si, la puerta estaba abierta, paso silenciosamente, no habría vigilancia exactamente ahí, pero un tanto mas lejos si, no haría algo malo por ser una misión fácil, se escabullo lentamente, no se iba a escalar el edificio y todo eso habiendo una escalera! No era baboso, así pues, eso si, subió las escaleras sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

Muy bien donde estarían todos los pavos guardados seria en el quinto piso, de ahí eran trasladados con especies de tubos, se veía desde afuera aquellos tubos, y en la parte mas alta una pantalla tremenda, donde pasaban a un tipo diciendo la propaganda, seguramente también estaba en ese piso por que habrían trabajadores llevando los pavos de un lado a otro-

Estaría en el tercer piso de los 5 que habían, bien faltaba poco, aunque maldijo cuando por donde estaba pasaría un encargado, ni modo a golpearlo, así pues se puso a un lado para que cuando el tipito pasara le tirara un golpe, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo vio que el maldito no venia solo, vendría un manchón con el, ahí maldijo mas y ya sin otra salida tendría que irse por la ventana, y caminar cuidadosamente para no caerse, pero con su agilidad no habría problemas y así llego al ultimo piso volvería a entrar solo que ahora la única entrada seria la ventana, y al momento de entrar no pudo evitar sonreír y reír satisfactoriamente, el pobre infeliz de Marik se demoraría una eternidad, y le gritaría cuando lo viera por lo mucho que se demoraría una eternidad, es que eso era un sentimiento, la satisfacción de que le quitas algo a un pobre infeliz, era... maravilloso-

demonios tanto demoras? –grito un ya fastidiado Marik, por que al ladroncito se le dio por jugar al gran robo �� iban a robar a un maldito pavo y hace tanto cosa por eos?-

q-que, tu! Co-como! –nooo! El no pudo haber llegado primero!-

Puerta principal y ascensor, acaso, es tan difícil? –si el cuerpo de basura fuera vidrio ya se hubiera roto y mas con el tono que le puso a su voz como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, pero lo era!-

"Si, lo de robar era un sentimiento… era tan maravilloso y tan, tan y infinitamente tan… estúpido"… se dijo el albino todavía con el choque que le provoco la respuesta, aunque pronto volvería a estar como antes- vamos… -dijo todavía sin ánimo puesto a lo único que los separaba de su destino era aquella puerta-

Marik vería como Bakura buscaba entre todos los pavos el mas grande, mientras su deber era golpear a todos, amarrarlos y taparles la boca, si acabo rápido con su labor, aunque lo que ahora le llamaba la atención era aquel micrófono que había, y aquella cosa que grababa lo que se transmitía en la pantalla… estaba pensando si lo grabaron golpeando a los trabajadores o.oU… pero ahora la cosa era con el micrófono, noooo esa maldita cosa lo estaba incitando a acercarse y sacar al aire algunas pequeñas cosas… pero no e maldito no le ganaría, no lo haría… rayos estaba peleando con un maldito micrófono? Un maldito micrófono que gano…- MIRA MALDITO DESGRACIADO, SI TUUUU! TU MALDITO EGIPCIO, MIRA LO QUE ME HACES HACER! TU HAS CONSPIRADO CON ESTE MALDITO MICROFONO, SIIII TU Y EL!1 PARA DECLARAR QUE SI NO EM RESISTO A TI, DESGRACIADO CLAAARO CLAAARO PERO SI NO DIGO QUE TE AMO TE ENOJAS, VERDAD? FELIZ?- grito mientras en al pantalla aparecía un psicópata apuntando amenazadoramente la pantalla como si dirigiera a alguien de toda la cantidad de gente que hacia la fila-

****

-o-

Y en algún lado en la fila estaría a quien se dirigiría, que cuando escucho los gritos ya sabría quien era solo se volteo esperanzado que no se equivocara, solo pudo decir- que dulce discurso prácticamente tenia estrellas en vez de ojos -.-U-

Por otro lado su compañero de fila al ver lo emocionado que estaba el egipcio de su costado solo le salio una gotita, aunque sintió una sensación un tanto estremecedora pues el saber de que a el su yami no le habría dedicado algo por el estilo, pero tenia que comprender, su yami era mas reservado al lado de Marik, aparte que Bakura era que pensaba mas para hacer algo, en cambio el otro yami lo hacia por hacer… seguro por eso fue… pero el punto era igual, Marik hizo eso por su hikari…. Y su yami no hizo nada por el…-

****

-o-

Y solo se vio que el tipo de la pantalla fue jalado bruscamente mientras habría alguien que renegaba pero al costado solo ve vieron algunos mechones blancos-

No, el no estaba para las tonterías como lo hacia Marik, no el no...- quítate idiota!- dijo empujando a Marik- ÁNGEL! TU SABES QUE TE AMO INFINITAMde ahí fue tirado al piso por el egipcio psicópata el cual fue interrumpido en su discurso u.uU, aunque tampoco el discurso de Bakura hubiera durado mucho por que a los segundos vinieron los de seguridad, y como que tenían que salir con una mercancía -.-U... pero por donde?-

****

-o-

Y ahora eran 2 los que tenían estrellas en lugar de ojos -.-U, aunque solo volvieron a la realidad cuando sintieron a los otros 2 jalarlos... aunque estaban medio raros... tenían forma media rara o.óU-

Y la moraleja de la mañana seria "nunca, de los nuncas, pases por un tubo que es para deslizar pavos tratando de huir u.úU", pero bueno, por lo menos pudieron escapar con todo y pavo -.-U -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yap! ahí lo dejo! Por fin acabe este capi -

Creo que salió largo nnU, bueno para mi si es largo pues suelo escribir menos, en todo caso, gracias de nuevo por los reviews, y ojalá sigan apoyándome como en el primer capi, en todo caso tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pues creo que en verdad tardo en actualizar -.-U, igual gracias de nuevo nn.


End file.
